odysseyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Rules
Game Rules 'Player Rules' Note: Staff Members must follow both sets of rules Key *IC = In Character *OOC = Out of Character *RP = Role Play *RPing = Role Playing 'Role Playing Rules' #'Do not metagame getting somewhere or something that you do not ICly know about or have the ability to get/go to.' #'After an event is complete ALL EVENT CHARACTERS(People made specifically for it by the Wipe Leader) FROM THAT EVENT MUST REMAKE.' #'God-Modding is punished with a ban strike.' #'No OOC in IC or IC in OOC. (Mute if IC in OOC, Ban Strike if OOC in IC)' #'Do not RP about what goes on in the Manga/Anime of any Manga-Anime series.(They aren't you, so don't try to RP as them).' #'Do not RP as any character from Bleach, including the names of the characters.' 'Combat Rules' #'Players may not attack anyone who has the RPing overlay without first creating a substantial RP themselves about attacking them, which may not include: Metagaming, Godmodding, or OOC text.' #'Players may not run away from an RP without first RPing a 'Run RP'.' #'God Modding and Metagaming are not allowed' #'Skills that would be otherwise impossible for you to use may not be used unless you reach their minimal requirements' #'You must allow the target of your RP, as well as other participants, ample time to respond before enacting the said RP' #'Assassination RP's may ONLY be used if you are on the same world as the target, and the kill must have a reason.(Alert the target before enacting the Assassination so they may respond, but once their response is done, then your attack will take place.)' 'Normal Rules' #'Metagaming about knowing something that you would not be able to know is not allowed' #'Entering a place that you cannot enter without permission is not allowed. (i.e: Hollow entering the Soul Society)' #'Do not mix IC and OOC' #'Do not ask for things, such as ranks, in OOC' #'Avoid Chat Slang, 1337 Speak, or IM Language in Say or Role Plays' #'Create a Character using RP names only, not things such as Naruto, Ichigo, Supaman, etc' #'Do not spam or flood OOC, Say, or RP input' #'Do not abuse the GM Alert' #'Seeing hollows or spiritual beings is restricted to: Spriritual beings or Humans over level 10.' #'Do not insult Players or Staff, regardless of how mad you are.' #'Do not try to influence Rps via OOC actions, such as insinuating over OOC that you are in a certain location, or that you have a certain power without the Wipe Leader's Authorization.' #'Do not assume you can just absent-mindedly go somewhere "OOCly". This is reserved for when Staff members are helping players or are entering a Staff meeting only.' #'Any racial slurs will be punished with a mute for no less than 300 seconds.' #'Any mis-use of any bug and/or verb to antagonize ANYONE or ABUSE anyone will result in a boot and/or ban-strike, depending on the offense.' #'Advertising another game over OOC via a hyperlink, HTML link, or recommending people to abandon this game to move towards that one will result in a NO LESS THAN 300 second mute, and/or Ban-strike, depending on number of offenses.(1 Offense being Mute, unless server has been warned via Announcements)' #'Do not spread rumors of wipes and other events if they are not true, regardless of if someone else told you, unless they are an Administrator. Doing such causes irreperable harm to the game by losing players that would have otherwise stayed.' #'Do not "troll" people in any way, shape, and/or form in either OOC or Say or Role Play.' 'Staff Rules' #'Do not abuse the verbs you have to gain an unfair advantage over other plays' #'Do not misuse your verbs to threaten other players or Staff' #'Do not create objects or mobs to "cheat"' #'Rewarding a player with more than they deserve is not allowed' #'Abusing your verbs to boot or ban players without reason is not allowed' #'Do not abuse Announce' #'Avoid muting the world unless someone is spamming or flooding' #'"Tag-Rewarding" is illegal and will result in an immediate wipe of your character and removal from staff. (Tag Rewarding = Rewarding another admin in return for getting rewards, without actually making real rps.)' #'Admins MUST FOLLOW ALL PLAYER RULES.' #'Do not give yourself figures/boosts/etc to gain an advantage, no matter how small.' #'Any form of editing is prohibited unless fixing a glitch, bug, or error with a character. Editing yourself must be told to a higher-level Administrator. Any violators risk a ban, as well as being stripped.' 'Punishments' 'Player Rule Punishments' *'First Offense - A warning, mute, and/or boot' *'Second Offense - Mute, boot, and/or Ban Strike' *'Third Offense - Boot and/or Ban Strike' *'Final Offense - Final Ban Strike, results in ban for the remainder of the wipe' 'Staff Rule Punishments' *'First Offense - A warning and/or boot' *'Second Offense - Second warning, boot, and/or Demotion' *'Final Offense - Stripped + Boot or Ban' Category:Community Category:Guides